Universe 122
Universe 122 (Also known as the Real Life universe) is the universe based off real life Iconic Events Early Universe * The Big Bang creates Universe 122 * The Sun is formed * The Earth is born * The Moon is formed * Oceans formed * First plant life * First animals on Earth Before Common Era * The Pyramids of Giza are built * Rome is colonized Common Era * 79: Pompeii is destroyed by Mount Vesuvius * 1607: Jamestown, Virginia is colonized by British settlers * 1765: The American Revolution begins * 1783: The American Revolution ends. Making the United States a country * 1861: The Civil War starts in the United States * 1865: The Civil War ends. The North wins * 1912: the RMS Titanic sinks in the North Atlantic Ocean * 1914: World War 1 begins * 1918: World War 1 ends * 1929: The Stock Market crashes, causing the Great Depression * 1937: The German Zeppelin, the Hindenburg, crashes in New Jersey * 1939: The Great Depression ends * 1939: World War 2 starts in Europe * 1940: The Battle of Britain occurs * 1941: Pearl Harbor, Hawaii is attacked by Japan * 1942: The Battle of Midway occurs * 1944: The Invasion of Normandy, France occurs * 1945: World War 2 ends, Germany is split in half into democracy and communism * 1947: The Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union begins * 1950: The Korean War occurs * 1955: The Vietnam War occurs * 1969: First humans land on the Moon * 1975: Microsoft is founded by Bill Gates and Paul Allen * 1977: The Voyager 2 is launched by NASA * 1983: The Space Shuttle, Challenger, explodes * 1989: The Berlin Wall falls, causing Germany to be in one piece * 1990: The Hubble Space Telescope is launched * 1998: The International Space Station is launched * 2001: Four planes are hijacked and crashed into the Twin Towers in New York City, The Pentagon in Washington DC, and a field in Pennsylvania * 2018: Elon Musk launched a Tesla Roadster into space * 2018: Voyager 2 reaches interstellar space * 2019: The first picture of a black hole is taken Points of interest * Earth ** North America *** United States **** New York City **** Washington DC **** Miami **** New Orleans **** Dallas **** Houston **** Saint Louis **** Chicago **** Detroit **** Las Vegas **** Salt Lake City **** Seattle **** Portland **** Los Angeles **** San Francisco **** Boston **** Atlanta **** Philadelphia **** Grand Canyon **** Mount Rushmore **** Yosemite **** Yellowstone **** Honolulu *** Mexico **** Mexico City *** Canada **** Toronto **** Quebec **** Montreal *** The Caribbean **** The Bahamas ***** Nassau ***** Freeport **** Cuba ***** Havana *** Central America *** Greenland ** South America *** Brazil **** Rio De Janerio **** Amazon Rain forest *** Argentina *** Chile ** Africa *** Sahara Desert *** Egypt **** Giza *** Madagascar ** Europe *** France **** Paris *** The U.K. **** England ***** London **** Scotland ***** Edinburgh ***** Glasgow **** Northern Ireland **** Wales *** Ireland **** Dublin *** Germany **** Berlin *** Norway **** Oslo *** Sweden **** Stockholm *** Finland **** Helsinki *** Western Russia **** Moscow **** Saint Petersberg *** Greece **** Athens *** Romania *** Austria *** Denmark **** Copenhagen *** Italy **** Rome **** Venice **** Pisa **** Pompeii *** Spain **** Madrid *** Portugal **** Lisbon *** Iceland *** Ukraine *** Switzerland *** Poland **** Warsaw *** Czech Republic **** Prague ** Asia *** Eastern Russia *** China **** Hong Kong **** Shanghai **** Beijing *** Japan **** Tokyo *** United Arab Eremites **** Dubai *** Taiwan **** Taipei *** Vietnam *** North Korea **** Pyongyang *** South Korea **** Seoul *** India **** New Delhi **** Agra *** Turkey *** Nepal *** The Philippines ** Oceania *** Australia **** Sydney *** New Zealand **** Auckland ** Antarctica * Moon * International Space Station * Hubble Space Telescope * Tesla Roadster * Mercury * Venus * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Uranus * Neptune * Pluto * Asteroid Belt * Haley's Comet * Sun Category:Universes Category:Universe 122 Category:Index Category:Real Life